<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Middle School Cum King by owlcatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777412">Middle School Cum King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlcatcher/pseuds/owlcatcher'>owlcatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Cock Worship, Cum drinking, F/M, Hung Shota, Large Cock, Obsessive Behavior, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, excessive cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlcatcher/pseuds/owlcatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a peculiar little place on the Internet,  a private forum called LBBS, meaning "Little Brothers, Big Sisters".<br/>In order to be granted access, teenage girls and young women have to provide an application, a write-up,<br/>describing the pivotal moment in their life, where the boundaries of acceptable sisterly care and affection towards<br/>their younger brothers have been crossed, and the events that unfolded afterwards. </p><p>If the report is deemed acceptable, the new sister is welcomed and free to participate in this little, depraved community.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Samantha and Billy Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi Sisters,</p><p>I am Samantha, but everybody calls me Sam. I recently finished high school, plan to study English Literature soon and this is my account of what happened this summer.</p><p>Why? Two reasons, I guess. The events I am going to describe are still lingering in my head and the sole contributor to many sleepless nights plus angry abuse of my vibrator. I hope, writing it all down will grant me some serenity again. </p><p>Secondly, I feel your precious little community will embrace my story somewhat and maybe empathize with me. This is no pleading for absolution, or anything like that. But I admit being excited reading about your thoughts, comments and own stories.</p><p>It was in August. My great great aunt, who lived in Italy, had died unexpectedly. Throughout her whole life my mom was very close to her. Before the pandemic she visited this side of our family at least twice a year, kept close contact via Facetime and social media. </p><p>Then the lockdown came and the already scheduled spring trip to Europe was cancelled. Luckily aunt Sophia was spared by the virus and my parents already looked forward to autumn to make up for the missing visit. </p><p>Alas, this did not happen. It was not the virus, but her 93 year old body finally giving in, and Sophia passed away peacefully in her sleep.</p><p>Two days later my parents left for the airport to attend the funeral in Sicily and granted me stewardship over the house and my little brother, Billy.</p><p>I was less than thrilled. Nobody even considered asking me to join them or stay at home. It was just taken for granted. Taking care of the household and my annoying bratty brother was the last thing I yearned for.</p><p>Don't get me wrong. I did not hate Billy. Most of the times I mustered some kind of much-older-sister neutral indifference towards him. I guess, the 7 year age gap between us,  was, at least in part, to blame. We did not enjoy many moments together. Sure, we met during dinner and breakfast, and whenever our family went on a trip together. But aside from that, my daily life and his did not share many commonalities.</p><p>I assume the prevailing image I still harbored in my mind was that of the little, whiny boy I remembered him being so vividly during his infancy. He had a rough early childhood. No sickness or disease seemed to pass by him easily. I recall Billy being admitted to the hospital on several occasions. Pneumonia? Check, Ear inflammation? Check. Breaking an arm? Of course!</p><p>Me, being the much older sister was confronted with the fact, all my parents' attention being focused on my sibling, while I was expected to be just fine. Was there some kind of jealousy on my part? Probably!</p><p>On the other hand, he turned out to be quite bright. My little brother excelled at school from the get-go, while I, bored with Junior-High and invested in seemingly much more important teenage girls' business, struggled to get along. Then Billy discovered his love for Baseball, found a group of friends and I did neither care nor mind. He was in his world and I lived in mine. We just happened to occupy a room in the same house. He was less whiny now, I give him that, but still, the high pitched soprano of his voice sometimes agitated me for no apparent reason. Billy was a - how is it called - nuisance at times.</p><p>To make it short, I did not pay much attention Billy-wise. But I did notice him shooting up during last year, which made him appear even more gangly and scrawny. His simple buzz cut and cartoonish glasses screamed "Nerd" at me.</p><p>And yet, I recall a little scene ostensively, months before all this happened: He was standing in front of the opened fridge, shirtless, in oversized basketball shorts, rummaging for a snack. For a second I caught myself admiring his torso and noticed he wasn't that skinny at all. Lanky yes, but delicately chiseled, not the least like I expected him to be. And I remember his shorts hung too low, barely clinging to his hips, which gave me a second worth of gazing at his nicely shaped V. Then it was over, and the awkwardness I felt afterwards waned quickly.</p><p>But I digress. Soon Billy and I would have the run of the house. In any other situation this would have called for a week of partying, visiting my friends and Tommy ( my quasi-boyfriend ) and indulging in some pot. I knew Billy would not mind me being away over night. But my mom, mindful as she was, reminded us the era of COVID is anything but over and urged me to miss out on our little late teen gatherings.</p><p>Of course, I was pissed. But what was she going to do? Let god's wrath strike me? I knew they would be 1000s of miles away in a few hours. So I nodded and uttered "Yes, Mom" and "Of course, Mom" and off they went.</p><p>The evening after their departure was uneventful. Later, Billy even asked when I would leave. It seemed my little brother knew more about me than I gave him credit for. And somehow I even found it cute and and thoughtful of him. Instead, I took the opportunity to appear reasonable and told him, I'd listen to mom. He just shrugged and went to bed around 10.</p><p>Later, I went outside the house and visited our little, but well groomed backyard. I sat down on one of the canvas chairs, threw 2 edibles and waited for them to kick in. It was a great, clear night, with a bright shining moon. I swear, I could feel the ground radiating a whole day of sun rays back into the night sky. Then the graceful god of THC took care of my existence and a complacent moderately high me, lounged lazily and stared at the heavens above, endlessly fascinated.</p><p>And If I would have looked in any other direction, nothing ever would have happened, but here I am.</p><p>Suddenly, I spotted a strange, silvery stripe of some kind of fluid. It whooshed  in a straight line towards the walnut tree for a second, fast as an arrow, plunged and landed on the green. Then there was another, and another. What was that? I wrestled myself from the chair and when I finally managed to get my impaired body moving and wobbled over to inspect this strange phenomenon closer, it was already over.</p><p>For a second I was certain, it's just a hallucination, but with my curiosity awakened and the help of my cellphone light I soon found the remnants and the touchdown spots of the strange substance. It did not matter HOW high I was, there was no need for an expert opinion. What I looked at, was some mightily impressive strands of cum.</p><p>At first I giggled inanely, shortly after I freaked out, then I felt a gut punch to my stomach and wanted to puke. It was gross! It looked like a fucking horse had relieved itself. But the most important question was: Where did it come from? And I, stupid and high, wandered around the backyard, pondered like a drunk philosopher and theorized.</p><p>A minute later, I was close to a panic attack because I thought for a moment some stranger had hidden and jerked off while watching me. But it's not that you can play hide and seek behind our house. I tried to bury that idea quickly. Finally my gaze went back. Billy's window was wide open, his room pitch black and the only logical conclusion to Samanta's Semen Secret rolled over me like an Amtrak train.</p><p> </p><p>I fail miserably, when I dare to describe this moment of insight, but sisters, let me try to explain what ran through my poor little brain the ensuing moments. First there was relief. It seemed, no stranger lurked and planned to kill me. This elated my spirits. The display and scenery was still gross and mightily disgusting, but now I was impressed! </p><p>My little brother was already able to cum! He was barely 11! I bet his balls even hadn't dropped properly. How could this be? How did this skinny, bratty kid manage to put every porn star to shame with his load?</p><p>Strangely enough, I felt PROUD for him! Like a mommy holding her child's sports trophy in the air, cheering and cherishing the moment. I thought back when I let Tommy give me a tit job months ago. After what seemed like an eternity he came, panted and moaned like madman and spilled his appalling thick load over me. And I thought it was a huge mess. But this? Unbelievable!</p><p>I staggered back to the house, went straight to my room, and all I could think of was the image of my little brother standing close to his window, jerking is little dick eagerly. I imagined him whimpering, and now his soprano was no longer whiny to me, but alluring. It aroused me to no end. And then I tried to fantasize how his dicklet started to throb uncontrollably, how he would shoot it right out of his window, straight into the the clear August night, again and again. Just as this image rolled by, my pussy clamped around my fingers and I was  swept away by the most awkward forbidden orgasm I ever endured.</p><p>And during this fateful night I witnessed my own transformation. I could not even fight it. I slipped, fell and was drawn towards an abyss of depravity. I went from irritated older sister to her-little-brother's slut in a heartbeat. I wanted to persuade and pamper him until he let me witness him jerking off. But it did not stop there. No, my mind was already galloping further and imagined sucking him off, until he succumbed to my tongue and throat, despite the fact I hated blowjobs! I imagined his copious, fresh squirts splattering against my tits. I wanted him to fill up a measuring cup while I, dressed as a slutty nurse would compliment him on his mighty discharge!</p><p>It went on until sunrise. Then my brain finally shutdown and I was allowed a few hours of rest.</p><p>I got up early and hoped it was all a fever dream, a figment of my THC high. And while I rushed to to keep myself occupied and not to think of last night's events, I slowly came to the realization, that everything was still there. It did not help much, that I cleaned the kitchen, did the dishes and laundry and vacuumed the living room. Nothing but short lived distractions  - All I could think of now, was HIM.</p><p>At 9 I started to prepare breakfast. I was in the kitchen, when I heard a muffled voice asking<br/>
"Sam, where is mom?".</p><p>Sometimes Billy astounded me. Could he really have forgotten? Was he that drowsy?</p><p>I turned around and froze for a second. There he stood, my little brother, naked with the exception of his short PJ pants, yawning. And I melted instantly. What the fuck had happened to me ?</p><p>He, my innocent little brother gazed at me, waiting for a reaction. Meanwhile a prominent bulge in his loose fitting pants swayed back and forth and brought me close to the brink of insanity. What if my fantasies were dead wrong? Maybe his cock wasn't even that small anymore? Could it be that Billy actually was HUNG?</p><p>I somehow managed not to indulge in another wave of colorful fantasies. After a few seconds I gifted him a courteous smile and refreshed his memory.</p><p>"Good morning, little brother", I chirped, "Have you forgotten that mom and dad flew to Europe for aunt Sophia's funeral?".</p><p>"Oh, yes. Sorry, Sam", he answered sheepishly.</p><p>"Come here, and let me hug you and then I am ready for breakfast wishes", I offered.</p><p>And much to my surprise, he approached and let me embrace him, and I could not help planting a little kiss on his forehead. And Billy did not even flinch. I caught a whiff of his boyish, dried night sweat and a rush of dopamine flooded my brain.</p><p>Breakfast was great, we were in good mood, Billy sliced through his sunny side eggs and bagel, while I enjoyed an avocado toast. For the first time in eternity we had a casual conversation. I smiled often and mustered his cute face, adored the large incisors dominating his smile and was surprised by his long lashed green eyes. Until that moment I would have failed to answer what color Billy's eyes had. Shame, I know.</p><p>Then he went to see a friend and I ushered to his room.</p><p>I guess, I looked for some kind of evidence, a hint that last nights events really happened. Billy's room was surprisingly clean. Posters of Baseball players I've never heard of on one side of his wall, A comprehensive, illustrated overview of all known dinosaurs and a map of the milky way on the other. So far, so good. I guess he WAS a nerd, but a cute one!</p><p>I noticed the Warhammer figurines on the desk, along with his closed laptop and tablet. A pile of opened, half read books. His dark blue blankets were properly folded and not a single sock on the floor. I was impressed. A light hint of stale mugginess hung in the air, mixed with a faint, chlorine smell.</p><p>My heartbeat accelerated. I opened his closet and browsed through the drawers haphazardly. As I reached the one with his undies, I could not help it and took one, held it up and turned it around. It was a blue boy's boxer brief. From the looks of it, I guessed it was at least a size too small for him. The brief's front seemed worn out and was permanently stretched.</p><p>I took another one - it was the same.</p><p>I beamed a proud smile, imagining him pulling it up, along the pale long legs and then carefully stuffing his boy stud balls into the worn out, battered pouch, wallowed in my reverie of him readjusting and juggling his preteen junk until it was finally no longer uncomfortable and he was good to go.</p><p>The bottom drawer contained fresh towels. Between two of them I suddenly discovered a crinkled, zip-loc bag. I yanked it out and my heart skipped for a beat. </p><p>It was one of my panties!</p><p>Until yesterday I would have summoned a horde of demons to slaughter Billy, would have bawled at him in front of the whole family, called him disgusting and a pervert.  Oh my wrath would have been immeasurable. My snarky sarcasm and ridicule would have been on his tracks for years afterwards. I knew that!</p><p>But now I sat down, cross-legged and bamboozled, and held a piece of evidence in my hand that proved he was attracted at least to something belonging to me.  I opened it, sniffed and smiled again. It was a worn one, of course!</p><p>My little brother kept a worn panty of mine! And I, the little-brother's slut aspirant felt flattered. I could not believe myself! I stared at it with an ambivalent smirk for a little longer, then I put the precious item  back in its place, hoping my little incursion into Billy's most private life would stay unnoticed.</p><p>I wandered around his room again, until my gaze fell on the ensemble of rulers on his desk. Nothing to see here, I thought and wanted to turn around. Then I spotted, one carried a tiny orange marker. I came closer and leaned over. It was a standard, white 12 inch plastic ruler. The mark was drawn with a thin, orange waterproof pencil, right around the 9 inches line.</p><p>My heartbeat accelerated again.</p><p>Could it really be? 9 fucking inches? This was ridiculous! For a minute I pondered the idea that it COULD be true and the images in my head began to roll again, overflooded the reasonable parts of my mind with a deluge of the most depraved fantasies. </p><p>How would it be to suck him off? Would Billy grab my hair and shove my waiting mouth right over his fully erect, massive, unwashed boycock? Would I gag and choke? How would it feel and taste like? Could I really resist him? Then I imagined him stuffing my gushing pussy, until it was battered and worn out and he would overflow it with his stud sized load. For a second I honestly feared for my sanity. Then I calmed down.</p><p>Most likely it just a silly coincidence, i assured myself. Who but Billy himself knew what this marker was supposed to mean?</p><p>Then I approached his bed. I looked under it and, finally, I had found: THE TOWEL!</p><p>It was crammed in the farthest corner, right by the wall. I crawled, stretched out my hand and curiosity got the best of me. I grabbed the damp, crusty piece of fabric and pulled it close. As it reached daylight an overwhelming stench knocked me out. </p><p>The large green bathing towel was plastered with the biggest stains of cum I've ever witnessed. Some of them already dried, while others  somewhat fresh with slimy clumps of his ejaculation still discernable. The smell was overbearing. My eyes teared up, I began to gag, but just could not muster putting it down. For minutes I stared at Billy's cum rag, with the strangest mix of disgust and hornyness.</p><p>How could this even be real? What if he had some kind of rare disease, I wondered. I'd never heard of anything like that. And yet, I admit there was nothing on god's green earth I wanted to witness more than him using me instead of my panty!</p><p>With a final sigh I stuffed the towel back and  scampered to my room. We still had 6 days together. And we better hurry up now!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Samantha and Billy Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part of Samantha's report. Will she be granted a membership at LBBS?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of this day went by without any incidents. But once again, I just would not fall asleep. A mighty, squelching malstrom whirled through my head and leveled what was left of the old me, my thoughts incoherent and vacuous, my inner voice rambling and cackling like a lunatic. I rolled in my bed, dithery and weak-minded. It  went on for hours. Then something crystallized in the midst of the mental mess I became.</p><p>A clear voice manifested in my head.</p><p>
  <i>"If you want something to happen, YOU have to lead the charge! Stay passive and this opportunity will go by!"</i>
</p><p>I chewed on this notion for a while. It did not sound too stupid.</p><p>Then the voice sounded again, this time sinister and cold:</p><p>
  <i>"Billy is docile and fragile. It just needs a well meant nudge and he will falter."</i>
</p><p>I became afraid of myself. Did I really think like this? I pondered, then realized there was some truth to it. We could live happily through the remainder of the week, just like a typical pair of siblings, and nothing would ever happen, with the exception of us getting a little closer to each other.</p><p>At least I should try being honest to myself, I finally concluded. And deep down, there was not much of a doubt. I knew exactly what I wanted.</p><p>All these colorful fantasies, all the burlesque, abstruse figments. There was a real chance, at least parts of them could become reality. The question was, how far would I be willing to go? Then I saw him in front of me again, bare-chested, in his PJ pants, and he seemed painfully unaware if his appearance and effect on me - a display of naive, boyish allure, so cuddly and innocent. </p><p>I wanted to spoil and to overwhelm him, not by blunt force, but the powers of my charms and body. Why not trying it? What If he's easy to persuade? What if he won't protest? What if there won't be much awkwardness and unbearable silence afterwards? But even better, what if he would LIKE IT?.</p><p>Not a single event and happening during the next day was coincidence, with one notable exception. We had, once again, a nice breakfast with lighthearted chatter, facetimed mom and dad together, who seemed    relieved we got along so well ( and that the house was still inhabitable I guess), dressed and drove to large mall nearby. Here, I favored my little boy with the brand new pairs of sneakers, he was begging for since christmas and Billy was ecstatic, embraced and kissed me on the cheek and my body shuddered as I caught his cherry-mint chewing gum breath, and sensed the wiry firmness of his arms, holding me close to him. And the little brotherly kiss, innocent and sincere, was all it took to transform my mind into a clump of putty for a minute again.</p><p>We went to the next store, I led Billy to the fitting room  and invited him into a cubicle. There I allowed him a generous look at my body, while I tried on a few bikinis on sale.  I let him be the judge to decide which one he liked the most, and boy, did he enjoy that little game!</p><p>It tried hard not to chuckle at his wide-eyed, disbelieving stares and the subconscious reaching for the growing and throbbing bulge in his pants, as he feverishly rearranged the hardening bits down there. This picture alone was worth all the efforts. He wore short beige khakis on this day. Nothing special about them. When he strolled along, there was some peculiar movement in front of his legs now and then, but for the most part they concealed what was suspected to be under them reasonably well. When he sat down however, it was a different "ball game". Then the fabric would bulge around his crotch in am impressive, breathtaking fashion.</p><p>And now, excited by his big sister's body, it manifested while he was standing. Compared to his slim waist and slender legs, it was massive. His long cock was pressed to the left side and extended along his hip bone . And every few seconds, his hands tried to push it down a notch again, to discipline it like a disobedient pet snake. It was a sight to behold! I concluded, the remainder of the bulk in his pants had to be Billy's balls. I was impressed!  </p><p>Maybe there really was some credence to the out-of-context testimony of an unnamed plastic ruler in his room and the bright orange mark drawn on it. My hopes were riding high.</p><p>Then I noted his fascinated stares at the little shred of fabric between my legs. I even pulled on it casually to produce a cute camel toe for him, and Billy seemed close to fainting for a second. Like a stupid little narcissist, I bathed in the bliss of being adored and worshipped by my little, barely 11 year old brother. It was adorable, how he goggled at my smooth, athletic butt when I turned around and, of course, how he gazed at my double Ds, longing like a starving lion.</p><p>And I don't blame him, because I had prior experience with this kind of stare. Since I started my own journey through the rough seas of puberty and the long odysee to adulthood, I've seen it numerous times. But until recently I wasn't that type of girl. A worn. loose hoodie and some sweatpants was OK for most occasions. I rarely felt the need or urge to impress with my body. </p><p>But now, as the recently reborn slut to my younger brother, it seemed self-evident to gift him a little feast for the eyes, to display some lewdness, in order to get some of his own in return. Who really was the starving lion here ?</p><p>Later we had some ice cream, took a  boat trip along the river meandering through our town, and returned in the evening with two large pizzas from our favorite joint. I was amazed by his appetite. I barely managed half of my pie before I gave up. But the lanky, slim boy across me gorged his down like it was a little snack. I went to the living room and switched the TV on, started the Netflix app and waited for it to load. Billy approached and pulled up his T-shirt.</p><p>Oh Sam, I am soo full!", he moaned while holding his stomach, and I beamed a warm smile.</p><p>Then he sat close to me, and without a warning, leaned against me and slid down, until he rested on his back. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand from behind and led it to his stomach.</p><p>"Here Sam, you can feel how full I am. ", he whispered and peered at me, with an ambiguous glimmer in his eyes. I smiled, as my hand moved carefully along his stomach, until it reached his navel.</p><p>"Oh, dear", I cooed with sisterly admiration and sorrow, "my little brother has really engorged himself, hasn't he?".</p><p>My hand went back up and down again. My god, this delicate mix between tender softness and the firm hint of his boyish musculature! It felt amazing. And then Billy put his hand over mine, at a location close to his navel. and announced:</p><p>"This is the spot. Your hand feels so warm. Can you keep it there for a while, Sam?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Of course, Billy", I responded calmly.</p><p>For I while, we stayed silent.</p><p>Then Billy looked up again and whispered.</p><p>"Thanks for being so nice to me, Sam".</p><p>I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"I wish, I would have been much earlier, Billy"</p><p>A short grin scampered over his lips and a minute later I heard a soft snore. He fell asleep. How adorable! I waited for a few minutes, then I dared to move my hand again, this time lower, much lower, until I reached his waistband. My heartbeat hammered in my head.</p><p>Fuck, what If he would wake up? Being equally excited and fearful is a dangerous combination of conflicting emotions. That's for sure. But what should I do now?</p><p><i>"Just a little glimpse"</i>, the voice in my head requested. "<i>Do it, now!</i>", it nudged me.</p><p>I gazed at the soothing up and down of his even breath, then my hand went under the waistband. I pushed it up and leaned forward. In the shadows I spotted the root of a slim, long penis, pointing downwards and resting on what could only be described as a set of massive, hairless balls. I swallowed as I was overrun by rush of blood to my head and let go of it.</p><p>Sisters, it was beautiful! But now I wished, he was awake, and would show it to me on his own, let me have a look at its intriguing shape and size from all angles. I sighed. My hand went down on his frame again, until it reached his crotch and my fingers tried to feel its shape through the two layers of fabric, gently groped along until I had a basic understanding of its dimensions. I exhaled. It was such a marvelous package, that was for sure. I retreated, weakened by my shivering and feverish anticipation. I wanted him, but conscious and fully awake. The grace of his resting body could not be much more than an appetizer!</p><p>One hour later Billy woke up again and excused himself to his room, groggily. When it was 10 PM I followed suit and entered my room, with a clear plan in mind:</p><p>My vibrator plus the vivid recollection of Billy's sleeping beauty should provide for another urgently needed climax. Sisters, I never felt this horny. My panties were wet and my poor body suffered from sweating and dizziness. To calm myself down, I reached out deep into my soul, sincerely hoped for a glimmer of remorse or shame in me. But I came up empty.</p><p>But then fate decided to go in a different direction.</p><p>. . . </p><p>It was around midnight. I was trying to detract myself with some silly TV show, a feeble effort at best. Every few minutes I peered at the drawer with my vibrator in it, tried to restrain myself and hold back the urge to just walk over there now, take it, shove it deep into me and put a temporary end to my misery. Then I heard a soft knock on my door.</p><p>My heartbeat accelerated. Was this the moment? I collected myself for a second</p><p>"Come in", I replied.</p><p>A visibly shaken Billy appeared, again only in his bulging PJ pants. He stood in the door frame, shuddering.</p><p>"Sam, I am so sorry. I had a terrible nightmare and cannot sleep, can I come to you for a moment?", he asked with a weak voice.</p><p>Everything in me came to a screeching halt.</p><p>This IS the moment! I was certain.</p><p>I looked up, full of concern.</p><p>"Ohh, Billy. Of course, come here, brother!", I invited him and lifted the ultra-thin summer blanket. He stared at me. </p><p>"Sam, you're not wearing a bra!", he stuttered.</p><p>I grinned.</p><p>"Sorry, Billy. I did not expect a visitor tonight. And when do you think I should be bra-less if not in my room at night?", i asked him friendly.</p><p>He shrugged, still peering at me. Was that hunger in his eyes?</p><p>"Don't worry, my little brother. If I would mind, I'd dressed already. I hope, you don't mind, do you?", I inquired jovially.</p><p>He mustered me for a while, then grinned. "Actually, no, Sam!", he giggled and approached.</p><p>I offered him a spot and some of my blanket by my side. He layed down and his puppy eyes exuded thankfulness. It was so cute!</p><p>"Thank you, Sam", he whispered. I gifted him a tender stroke over his cheek.</p><p>"Now, can you remember your dream?", I began the conversation.</p><p>"I can remember some of it. It all started with me lost in some kind of dark labyrinth. I tried to run and find the way out, but...."</p><p>He pushed back the blanket.</p><p>"Gosh, It's too warm in here", Billy complained.</p><p>Now he laid bare, presented to me in half-light of my room like an offering, a sacrificial lamb to please the gods of sibling depravity. I fought the urge to plant his delicious frame with my kisses.</p><p>"You tried to find a way out. What happened then?", I picked up.</p><p>"But there was no way out. Then the monster appeared. It looked like a wolf. I tried to run..."</p><p>While he was talking I noticed Billy scratching his balls and lost my concentration. He did it so casually and absentmindedly. My mind begged to let ME do it for him.</p><p>'Let me help you Billy. Sam will take care of it.', I squeeked into the chamber of my depraved mind, seemingly devoid of any reason and decency now. My god, how ridiculous had I become?</p><p>"... his fangs!..... Sam?". Billy mustered me.</p><p>"Sorry, Billy. I just noticed, you have some growing pains there.", I remarked calmly.</p><p>Billy blushed for a second, then smiled coyly.</p><p>"Yeah, I  know. I am a bit worried. They all say its too big.", he replied with sincere concern.</p><p>"Do you think it's too big, Sam?", he asked innocently and turned his body towards me. The pulsating, juicy bulge in his PJ pants smiled luringly at me.</p><p>And for a second I was dumbfounded. <i>"NOW!!!"</i>, the voice shouted .</p><p>"I don't know Billy, I haven't really seen it", I replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>He pondered for a while, turned to me and whispered:</p><p>"OK Sam, I will show you. But you must promise not to laugh!", he offered and I fought hard not to shout it all out:</p><p>
  <i>'Yes Billy, please show it to me. And make your cock hard and throbbing and plaster me with your boy stud load, like your big sister slut deserves. Make me choke on your virile jizz!!!!'</i>
</p><p>Instead, all calm and grown up, I exhaled and pondered for a while.</p><p>"Billy, I swear I am not here to laugh at you, OK?" I replied in the most serious tone I could muster.</p><p>"OK, I trust you", he replied and yanked his PJs down, pressed his legs together and presented himself to me.</p><p>"Here, now you can look at it", he offered.</p><p>I could not believe my luck. Nothing could have me prepared for this beautiful moment.</p><p>Between his slim, pale legs, a slender, but long hairless uncut cock hung. It surely must have been close to 6 inches, but on his slim frame it appeared freakish. It was supported by the biggest set of hairless balls I've ever seen. My baby brother was a stud, no doubt. And of course he would be ridiculed for it, the envy of his peers was a given. I felt for him. I leaned over, inhaled a dose of his addictive, boyish musk, marveled at this perfect hairless example of young male virility and excellence, admired its size and smoothness, was close to touch and envelope it, first in my hand, then in my hungry mouth and then ...</p><p>"What do you think, Sam, it is too big, isn't it?", he begged me to answer.</p><p>I leaned back again, trying to concoct a somewhat helpful reply, but was a little too slow.</p><p>"I knew it! No wonder they call me the mule!", he spat out.</p><p>"They call you what?", I asked, taken by surprise.</p><p>"Mule", Billy repeated, "because I am HUNG LIKE A MULE, and have the BALLS OF  A MULE", he monkeyed the insults of his peers, irritated.</p><p>I cleared my throat.</p><p>"OK, Billy", I raised my voice resolutely and stared into his glimmering eyes.</p><p>"I will be completely honest with you, because I think you are owed it, especially when it comes to matters of the body and the heart", I began. Billy nodded weakly</p><p>"You have indeed a very large penis and oversized balls, not only for a boy your age but a grown man too..." His head sunk a bit</p><p>"BUT, listen Billy, everybody starts to develop at a different point in time and a different pace. Your friends will catch up sooner or later. ", I assured him</p><p>"In the end you will still be a "bit" bigger than most them, but the difference will be no longer the reason for ridicule. You're just a very, very early bloomer plus the beneficiary of good genes, I guess", I semi-lied to him.</p><p>"I am sorry, they call you silly names.". I ruffled his raven-black hair softly.</p><p>"You are on the verge of growing up to be an adult, and you've been given a very generous head start!", I tried to cheer him up.</p><p>Billy sighed.</p><p>"And don't forget. At the moment they are just jealous of you, these needle dicks and barely-dribblers. There are plenty of girls who like their boys bigger. Especially if they are cute like you", I consoled my little brother and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek</p><p>A faint smile returned to his face.</p><p>Then I  whispered: "Your friends are quite stupid, you know that, don't you?"</p><p>"How so?", he replied puzzled</p><p>"Because, Billy, a mule is unable to breed, and infertile. But I know for sure that's not the case with you."</p><p>His eyes widened and he stared at me with disbelief.</p><p>"Do not feel ashamed, little brother, I saw what you're capable of. It's something to be proud of!"</p><p>"What?", he whispered.</p><p>"I sat in the backyard the night after mom and dad left. It was the most amazing spectacle I've ever seen", I assured him.</p><p>I watched his face closely, as a whole range of emotions and thoughts seemed to rummage through his head.</p><p>Then he stared at me and just said. "Oops!". A coy grin scurried over his lush lips.</p><p>"Oops indeed, Billy. I won't tell anybody. This stays between you and me forever. But I WANT to see more of it, you understand?"</p><p>"You want what?", he asked, aghast.</p><p>"But it's disgusting....I", he began to complain.</p><p>"Shush!"</p><p>"How about you letting ME be the judge this time, Billy? Now let me tell you, what we gonna do!"</p><p>I shoved back my blanket and pointed at my breasts.</p><p>"I will kneel down in front of you. you can play with them if you want, knead them, grope them, whatever is needed to help you. And then I want your load on them. AND THEN I will decide if it's disgusting or not", I proposed assertively.</p><p>I concentrated on his cute little face again, as Billy tried to process my words. After what felt like eternity, he smirked.</p><p>"You really would do this, Sam?", Billy asked with a mix excitement and amusement.</p><p>Now I was certain he would give in. I pondered a moment about the tone in his voice. It sounded close to snotty.</p><p>I am 100% serious, Billy", I replied.</p><p>"WOW... OK". He grinned</p><p>"But I really should warn you, Sam. I am a little pent-up. It will be a huge mess", he remarked with some pride in his soprano.</p><p>I giggled, climbed over and out of my bed and went to my closet. I fetched the biggest and most fluffy towel I could find and waved it at him.</p><p>"When I put this on the floor, do you think it will be enough?", I inquired jovially</p><p>Billy's smile was even broader.</p><p>"I would not count on it, Sam". And for the first time I witnessed some kind of a devilish grin on him.</p><p>Then my little Middle School Cum King got up, stood beside the bed and his slender long penis swung like a pendulum in front of these beautiful, hairless goose eggs. It looked so much larger now. I spread the towel on the floor, kneeled in the middle of it and invited him over.</p><p>Billy came close to me, mustered my tits hungrily and touched them. First carefully and with modest constraint, then with boyish knight errantry.</p><p>"Oh, Sam, they feel so nice!", he whispered, his voice now hoarse and excited</p><p>Right in front, his cock, already bigger than Tommy's, began to lengthen, and much to my surprise, it grew significantly thicker too. The once slender penis ballooned and inflated, until its thickness matched the length at a perfect ratio. It was huge!. For the longest time it still hung between his slender legs, then it rose with the rhythm of his heartbeat, until it pulsated, endlessly captivating, fully erect, while slightly pointing upwards</p><p>Now it was up to me to stare, full of wonder. My little brother WAS hung like a mule!</p><p>"Wow, Billy. How big is it?", I asked .</p><p>He looked down, concentrated, enveloped the cock-head in his right hand and pulled back the foreskin. A pea-sized, clear dollop of precum appeared and began its slow, inert descent.</p><p>"Around 9 inches, Sam", he finally answered.</p><p>"Is this normal?", he asked, pointing at the dangling thread and began with a slow jerking motion.</p><p>I smiled. "Yes, it's called precum. It's for lubrication. Every boy makes it when he gets aroused. Some less, some a little more, and some ..."</p><p>Another drop appeared, much larger this time, hurried, overtook the first one, and finally touched down on the towel's fleecy surface.</p><p>"... some make lots of it.", I concluded my sentence.</p><p>"And how much do I make?", he inquired eagerly.</p><p>"What do you guess, little brother?", I replied cheekily</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"Let me guess, too much of it", he concluded</p><p>"No Billy, barely enough for me!", I croaked like a horny witch,</p><p>Billy smiled.</p><p>"Don't worry, sis. There will be much more", he stated dead serious and continued to jerk and knead his ridiculous dick.</p><p>And it came this close for me to reach out to grab this perfect specimen, stuff in my hungry mouth, hoping I would choke on it. But I wanted something left for the days to come. Instead I feasted on this perfect display of preteen virility and strength, inhaled the sweet musk wafting from his oversized cock, admired the thick, glistening head and the grotesque smooth balls dangling.</p><p>Billy again concentrated on my tits. I pushed them upwards with my arms and jiggled them gently His eyes grew large and he began to moan. 

"Oh Sam, they are so beautiful!"; he murmured. And for a moment we carried on, in a mutual lock of visual over-stimulation. With one hand he adored and explored the soft, bulging tissue of my boobs, while I tried to fathom the perfection that was his protruding cock.</p><p>Another wad of precum appeared, but this time with force. The clear thread squirted from his cock and splattered against my chest. The wonders just would not end! It was hot and sticky, and I felt a gush of my pussy juice drip on the towel. Fuck, he was perfect.</p><p>"Is that all, Billy?", I teased him</p><p>Though concentrated on the matter, he gifted me a mischievous smirk.</p><p>"I've not even started", he pressed out, while increasing his jerking motion.</p><p>And boy, was he right. Within the next minute, Billy coated my chest just by virtue of his copious precum spurts alone. Every few seconds, another thin wad of it was was ejected and added to the sticky, clear layer of his juice. And the smell of it!. If anybody else would have subjected me to this kind of treatment, I would have gagged and puked. But my little brother was different. His essence smelled like him, innocent, adorable and bittersweet. I sensed it running down on my body, like honey.</p><p>I failed to hold back any longer, scooped up a generous amount of his nectar, let it drip down my fingers and licked it up while staring into Billy's eyes challenging him for more.</p><p>"Wow, you tasted it", he spuddered.</p><p>"It's delicious Billy, and want more of you. So much more" I moaned.</p><p>Billy threw back his head and nibbled on his lower lip. His jerking accelerated.</p><p>The next wave of precum was unbelievable. It was easily more than a grown man would shoot during his climax. It splattered against my clavicle with a loud SPLAAT, a fragment of it splashed on my chin, but the majority was propelled over my shoulder and landed somewhere behind me. 'So much for the towel'. I thought, full of childish amazement.</p><p>A minute later Billy began to pant, I saw his balls, climbing upwards and knew he was close. He looked down and closed his eyes. 
A soft whimper escaped and Billy increased his tempo. 

"Ohh Saam. It's coming', he moaned. His face contorted. I put my hands down, extended my chest and murmured:</p><p>"Now give it to me, little stud!".</p><p>His thick cock-head, now purple and angry, throbbed and my little brother uttered:</p><p>"Watch out!"</p><p>Then the spectacle began.</p><p>To this day, I don't know if something is wrong with Billy, if he suffers from a rare condition, or if he's just a colossal outlier on the scale measuring male, sexual performance. I am not sure. But I always was under the impression to have fairly reasonable expectations. There are whole video compilations on the relevant websites solely dedicated to the topic of "Massive Cumshots" and the men shooting them. Some of them quite appealing, I admit. But all of them put together could not hold a candle to the little exposition reel my Cum King had prepared for me.</p><p>His cum, still watery, but milky and rich, shot out of him with so much force, the spurts disintegrated after hitting my chest. Their remnants splattered in all directions, again and again. And I, at the center of it, took all of them, like I requested him to do, I sensed waves of his hot seed, plunging down on my body directly onto the soaked towel, dripping on my legs, running down my back and ass. They spurted against my chin and cheeks. Some missed their target completely and hurried out of frame to meet their final destination somewhere on the wall behind me, with an audible "SPLURT".</p><p>I had planned to count to how often he would shoot, but I admit, I was out of my mind, unfit for coherent thought. Now I had become the sisterly cum-rag, his little cum queen, blessed by his majesty's seed, and I enjoyed every split second of it. After 10 seconds my pussy contracted and I was in the grasp of the agony my own orgasm provided, forbidden and sordid and could not muster one second of shame for it. This half minute of existence was pure bliss for both of us!</p><p>Billy finally had stopped and breathed heavily. His half-hard cock, dangled between his smooth legs, still dripping more semen than one of his jealous jerk-friends could muster in a week, exhausted but proud. We slowly gathered our senses.</p><p>I started to giggle, uttered "WOW" before I was taken by a wave of uncontrollable chuckles.</p><p>Billy gazed at me, satiated, calm and began to grin.</p><p>"Well, Sam. What do you think? Was it disgusting or not?", he eagerly inquired.</p><p>I looked down. The towel was blotched with little lakes of is excessive, discharge, my whole body plastered with his seed, glazed like a god-damn donut. I looked around and noticed the spots, where shrapnels of his splattered load had landed in my room. It was the mess he promised me.</p><p>"Au contraire, my little king. It was exquisite and sublime!", I replied, still laughing. I shook my head in disbelief.</p><p>"You're unbelievable. But you have to promise me one thing, OK?"</p><p>"What is it, Sam?"</p><p>I got up, my whole body glistening and dripping.</p><p>"When you get a girlfriend in the future, make sure she loves your cum as much as I do. You, my little brother, are very special".</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"And before I hug you, let's shower and remove the incriminating pieces of DNA evidence, OK?"</p><p>Billy smiled.</p><p>"I told you it's a lot", he replied sheepishly, all innocent again. We went to clean ourselves.</p><p>. . . </p><p>I offered him to stay overnight in my bed and Billy happily accepted. A little later we cuddled, wallowed in the languorous background-radiation of our forbidden act, and I whispered to him:</p><p>"That was great. Promise me not to touch yourself until tomorrow night, OK?", I requested.</p><p>He looked at me, puzzled.</p><p>"Why, Sam?"</p><p>"Because then I will skip dinner just for you and want it all in me". Then I pointed at my mouth.</p><p>Billy's eyes widened again. A second later, he beamed a smirk - knowing and rascally - and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, dear readers.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. As always I am looking forward to your comments, suggestions and ideas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Samantha and Billy Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Samantha was finally granted access to LBBS. After receiving hundreds of requests and questions, she decided to continue with her recollection of last summer's events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Sisters,</p><p>Thanks for accepting my application. I feel honored and excited at the same time! Finally I can participate and learn about your own stories! I solemnly swear to be a good big sister so help me god, although in my case, I can be considered a lost cause already :)</p><p>I owe you all some kind of resolution, an update to what happened after the events described in my last post. Since everybody seems to hate cliffhangers, especially the ones never resolved, I decided to continue my report, admitting that the ensuing days went by in some kind of a frenzy...</p><p>. . . </p><p>I slept like a stone, dreamless and calm. In retrospect, I am still puzzled about myself. There was not a hint of bad conscience, no worries, just lazily pulsating satiation and the somewhat told-you-so acknowledgment that it had all worked out in the end.  My last two days of mental obsession and torture forgotten. My little brother Billy, the loot of my transgressions, snuggled close to me. I sensed the glowing heat from his delicate frame lulling me in a web of complacency. It was perfect!</p><p>And when I woke up, 8 hours later, well rested and in good spirits, I sensed the little stud's  moist morning hardness against my crack, innocent yet throbbing. I noticed myself smiling broadly, already horny again. I was certain there was no going back now, began to daydream how we'd spend the time ahead of us and moaned silently.</p><p>Oh, make no mistake! Now that we had crossed the Rubicon, I did not plan to restrain of confine myself. I wanted every little inch and drop of him - EVERYTHING!!</p><p>Sometime later Billy woke up and hurried to the bathroom. I heard him using the toilet, His thick piss stream hit the toilet bowl water and for 20 seconds the reverberating sound of a baby stud relieving himself pleased my ear. Shortly after, he used the sink, brushed his teeth and hopped downstairs. Billy was foraging for something to drink. He must have been terribly thirsty, I reckoned.</p><p>How did it feel to him, when he shot splattering wave after wave of his milky, rich cum? What kind of sensations did my brother endure, when he ejected the countless dollops and threads of sweet, sticky precum? I wished I could be in his body for a day, just to experience one of his climaxes at least once for myself. </p><p>I heard his naked footsteps, as he ran upstairs again. For a minute Billy was in his room, then returned to my little quarter.</p><p>I turned towards him and yawned.  </p><p>"Hey, Good morning", I welcomed my little brother back and smiled warmly.</p><p>Billy posed close to the bed, lasciviously, only in his boxer briefs. He held a white ruler in his hand. More precisely, not A white ruler, but THE white ruler, the very peculiar item which hinted at Billy's most prominent features in such convincing, mind boggling fashion just two nights ago. But somehow I managed to disregard this fact initially.</p><p>"Sam you're awake!"  He beamed a broad smile. Then, without further explanation, Billy stripped and lay down next to me. </p><p>What did just happen? I guess, my drowsiness was to blame that I failed to pick up the vibes instantly. I gawked at his body as if it was the 8th world wonder, puzzled and fascinated.</p><p>Then he gazed at me, hungrily. His long-lashed emerald eyes exuded excitement and anticipation. The slender, limp unreal cock lounged casually and pointed sideways. His fat, smooth  goose eggs, endlessly captivating, pulsed expectantly.  </p><p>And I, still somewhat sleep-ridden and dumbfounded, peered at Billy's body, the accelerating up and down of his chest and would not move a bit! Gee, what kind of sexual apex predator had I become over night? The fattest prey imaginable offered itself willingly, and I was too slow to put 1 and 1 together. Not my proudest moment, I guess.</p><p>But Billy decided to help me along.</p><p>"Sam, please!", he begged while I stared at him wide-eyed, seemingly unable to comprehend the scenery, like a lobotomized mental asylum patient.</p><p>"Please make it hard. I want to show you how big it gets", Billy whispered. </p><p>this feverish glimmer in his eyes! At last, the oozing neuron mass that once was my brain, became alive and I finally figured what just happened. It was Billy himself leading the charge this time! My little brother wanted it and he begged me to "help" him! A mind-numbing rush of horniness trampled down the defenses of my rational mind. My god, How cute was that?  'Come here, my little baby brother! Sam will of course help you!'

</p><p>I smiled broadly, studied his half open mouth, the big yearning eyes and leaned over him.</p><p>"Sure, Billy", I replied and planted a long warm kiss on his sternum.</p><p>A moment later my hand enveloped his slender, long cock for the first time and sisters, It was amazing! Yes, it was too long to fit in my hand. I shivered! I will never forget the silky smoothness of its skin and the slickness. I was very careful and tender, meticulously inspected every spongy inch of his tool. Then I let it rest, pointing towards his face and noticed the still limp dick already extending over his navel. My god, what a stud!

Then I directed my attention towards his smooth balls. i kneeled over him and caressed the precious orbs tenderly with my hands. How delicate and slick they felt, and how BIIG!  There was just room for one of them in the palm of my hand. Billy whimpered softly.</p><p>For a little while I pondered while admiring the smooth ensemble. Then I leaned over Billy's magnificent balls and proceeded to lick them. My tongue swirled along the sack's smooth skin and he moaned and squirmed softly. "Oh, Sam!", my little brother moaned calmly, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Relax, Billy. I will take care of you, my little stud!", I assured him warmly, carried on to lick and nibble carefully on the smooth, tender skin of his scrotum. </p><p>Then I witnessed the transformation of his cock for the first time in broad daylight, clear and precise. It was a sight to behold. With each heartbeat it seemed to jump and twitch a bit, elongated, thickened. Little by little, the expanding cock-head pushed through the crown of foreskin that once covered all of it, until it was all out in the open, already wet and glistening. The head rested now half way between Billy's sternum and navel. Over the next minute it grew thicker and thicker, until it resembled a fat baby python lazily lounging on Billy's flat abdomen.</p><p>The picture of my brother resembled one of these smutty pieces of shota fanart, surreal and alluring. But here it had manifested in flesh and blood, pulsating, twitching and getting harder still. It was surely a one in a million specimen and I, Samantha, the little brother slut felt like the luckiest person in the world. </p><p>Then I grabbed Billy's horse dick near its root and gasped. My hand could not encompass it completely! I stared at the gap between my thumb and middle finger, felt his fast heartbeat, shook my head in amazement and jerked slowly up and down. Moments later, my hand was covered by the sticky clear honey of his slowly oozing precum river. </p><p>"What do you think, Billy, is it fully hard yet?", I whispered.</p><p>He opened his eyes and nodded, grabbed the ruler from the floor, and placed it carefully alongside his throbbing, youthful dick. My brother did not lie of course: the mighty, smooth tool, extended just an eighth inch over the 9' line.</p><p>I nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>"It is like you said, Billy. A little over 9 fucking inches! Unbelievable", I stated with a raspy voice.</p><p>Billy gazed at me, longing and feverish.</p><p>"Do... Do you like it, Sam?", he stuttered excitedly</p><p>Gosh, my big sister's heart was close to exploding. How adorable!!!</p><p>I let our lips unite, inhaled Billy's toothpaste  breath, then I calmly replied:</p><p>"Don't be so anxious, my little stud! This is the most beautiful and impressive dick I've ever seen."</p><p>Then my hand returned to his cock again.</p><p>"Billie, can you go twice a day?", I inquired hungrily.</p><p>He peered at me wide-eyed.</p><p>"But you said yesterday....", he began to protest.</p><p>"I said, YOU must not touch yourself. But at the moment it is ME who's touching you and I don't feel like I am going to stop anytime soon, little brother", I whispered and grinned, while I increased the jerking and twisting motion. </p><p>"Yes, I can go twice a day, Sam. Gosh, You do it so good", my little brother murmured and threw back his head.</p><p>I scooped up a copious amount of his precum, smeared it  along the monster shaft and massaged it in. Now Billy's cock slid effortlessly in my hand, with a little squishy noise. It felt sublime. He appeared so slim and fragile, his slender legs trembled in anticipation. Now I let my second hand help out a little. Oh dear, not even my two hands could cover all of his silky fat and throbbing member. It was absolutely crazy. How could this be anything more than a deviant fever-dream?</p><p>Sisters, I don't know what you find appealing or exciting about your own brothers. Or what circumstances led you to the lewd acts you committed. I have yet to learn about your kinks and weaknesses. I never thought I had one, especially with regards to Billy. But holy hell, how wrong I was! In this precious moment, where his unreal boy-cock was squeezed and massaged by my own hands in the bright morning light, where I witnessed once again, the steady, clear, endless spurts of precum jettison out of his engorged head landing on his body and legs - In this very moment I sensed my transformation neared completion. I was hooked, transfixed, permanently changed by this encounter.</p><p>From now on I would forever try to recreate these perfect moments, and even back then I already acknowledged it would be destined to fail. I was spoiled for all eternity. There would be no second Billy in my life! But instead of mourning I wanted to submerge myself fully for as long as I could and seize the opportunities presented.</p><p>It was such a spectacle. Billy's frame, covered by slowly oozing stripes of his sweet nectar, emanated heat and arousal, and I increased the tempo, vigorously but careful, enjoyed his muffled moans and squirming. Then he jerked his head and warned me, panting heavily.</p><p>"Sam, I am this close!"</p><p>How much I hoped he would say that. I could not wait for it. I let go of his dick for a moment and my tongue dipped into the little rivulets and lakes of precum. I licked and slurped, swallowed them hungrily. It tasted bitter-sweet, heavenly. Like ambrosia, the nectar of gods, and I, the girl who until recently hated everything about bodily fluids could not get enough of it! Billy stared at me, wide-eyed but endlessly aroused, as I sucked on his navel to slurp down the gracious deposit accumulated there.</p><p>I beamed a mischieveous grin and began to tease him playfully.</p><p>"You like that, Billy? Your big sister licking off all your prejizz?"</p><p>He nodded slowly</p><p>"That's so crazy, Sam. I cannot believe it", he whispered.</p><p>"Oh, you better believe it, my precious stud. And now I want you to shoot your load, Billy!", I commanded playfully.</p><p>"Don't hold it like that. it will hit the ceiling", he alerted me. </p><p>I chuckled.</p><p>"Fuck, really? I need to see this Billy! We have all day to clean up your pretty mess! Just let it fly, little brother", I assured him and of my hands returned to work, squeezed and twisted his throbbing meat and it did not take long, until Billy shuddered again. I felt encouraged to go faster and a little rougher on him. And my little brother's face turned red while he endured the buildup to another massive climax.</p><p>Then, suddenly, he screamed: "Sam, It comes!!!"</p><p>This time, despite my overbearing horniness and the primal, powerful urge to let him knock me up on the spot, I decided to invest concentration and focus instead. I longed to witness the spectacle in all clarity and marvel at its surreal beauty. My hands jerked back his skin a final time, while Billy's body trembled. His loud moans pervaded my room, the glazed cock-head expanded. Then, my sweet little Cum King shot his brains out. </p><p>And boy, he did not lie. The first massive cum column, already worth a man's whole load, spurted out of him with force and mind-boggling speed and splattered the ceiling with a mighty "SPLRT".<br/>
It was followed by the next, even larger and more powerful. And he was just getting started. I directed his pulsing cock straight up to the air, held it tight, felt the powerful contractions of Billy's tender body and the fluids surging through his tube. It was so virile and powerful! Billy squandered the cum loads of a cohort of men seemingly without much of an effort and I began to giggle. I looked up and noticed the dripping, impact spot up there, as it was growing with every shot. </p><p>"Yes, Billy! Give it all to me", I cheered at him. And he obeyed. More and more spurts were sent into the air, until, finally, after 25 massive shots, the contractions grew less powerful. The next 6 loads climbed 2-3 feet, before splattering back on his stomach and my bed sheets. Then it ended with a long, clear oozing, dribble. Billy panted and breathed heavily. With one hand I held his slowly deflating monster cock and began to slurp the hot fresh cum from his body. It was salty, sweet and addictive. What a monstrous slut I had become! </p><p>"My good boy!", I whispered and stroked through his ruffled black hair.</p><p>Then I took the deflated cock and gently pushed it down between his legs, caressed his slim pelvis affectionately.</p><p>"I just cannot wrap my head around it", I murmured. </p><p>Billy opened his eyes and gifted me an exhausted smile.</p><p>"Around what, Sam?", he asked.</p><p>"How such a young and slender boy can shoot such massive loads. I mean it all happens somewhere here", I explained, while still massaging his lower abdomen</p><p>"You seem so slim and innocent, but boy, you pack a hefty punch, my little stud", I complimented Billy.</p><p>He giggled childishly</p><p>"I don't know, why. It just began one year ago. At first, I was really worried. But I googled around a bit"</p><p>"But Google did not allude to the possible dangers of spoilt room ceilings, I reckon?", I jokingly inquired.</p><p>Billy laughed.</p><p>"No, at first it was not that much. Maybe 10 or 12 shots, and they went not that far. But then I hit my eye once. It hurt like hell"</p><p>Billy sighed.</p><p>"Nowadays, when nobody is in the house, I use the toilet to ... to get it done. Sometimes it's a towel. But in the end, always a mess", he explained.</p><p>I nodded sympathetically.</p><p>"Well, I guess your unique abilities call for a proper measurement some time later, Billy.", I nudged while stroking his cheeks.</p><p>Then I climbed  out of my bed.</p><p>He mustered my body hungrily.</p><p>"Gosh Sam, your panty is wet!". He pointed at the oozing, wet spot with wide-eyed amazement.</p><p>I smirked. </p><p>"Boys are not the only ones who get wet and messy, little brother", I replied proudly. </p><p>"But now, let's hit the showers an hunt something for breakfast. Then we need to clean up this mess". I smiled and pointed around my room.</p><p>"Yes, I am starving, Sam!", Billy exclaimed and jumped out of my bed. He approached me and I enveloped my little brother in a more than sisterly hug.</p><p>I peered at the soaked sheets and dripping ceiling, shook my head, equally amazed and puzzled.</p><p>"All right my little stud, we have a busy schedule ahead. Let's go!"  </p><p>. . . </p><p>Shortly after, we huddled in the shower, all chatty and relaxed. I soaped my little brother's body from head to toe, rubbed over the bouncing balls and ass-crack, inspected his limp, water-soaked dick, cleaned it meticulously, attended to it with sisterly care and nodded satisfied when it began to lengthen again. It dangled between his boyish legs, more than 7 inches long, endlessly captivating. He giggled innocently when I gave it a little nudge and let it swing back and forth. I peered at it and licked my lips. Then I let him return the favor and shuddered when I felt Billy's eager hands on my back. He massaged my ass and and thighs, slowly and carefully. Then I turned around and caught his wide-eyed stare.</p><p>"Come on Billy, don't be shy! Clean my tits and pussy!", I encouraged him. He nodded, whispered "OK"</p><p>Next, my little brother took care of my breasts, slowly and sensually. Of course, he was still a bit clumsy and awkward, but a fast learner -  I enjoyed every touch of him. His trembling fingers glided along my pussy lips reluctantly shortly after, overly cautious and focused. My mind began to drift for a moment where I imagined, I would finally feel him in me, in all his massive, throbbing glory, how his young horse cock would plunge in and stretch me forever, his surreal, torrential load would provide the biggest creampie in history! And the best thing, it was no longer just a deviant, perverted fantasy of mine! It was bound to happen now. My excitement was immeasurable.</p><p>We stepped out of the shower and toweled ourselves off. I gawked at Billy's damp, fresh body and disheveled, raven black hair, noticed my little brother's not so incidental glances at me, and for a second I was close to push him back to my room and make it happen right here and now. How was it even possible that one little boy hit the sweet spot between prepubescent, boyish innocence and young powerful masculinity so perfectly? How long would I persevere restraining myself? But then again, how lucky was I, that this mysterious creature lived with me? I surely was blessed!</p><p>I beamed a bright smile. And he returned one himself, no longer naive and innocent, but conspiratorial and knowing. It made me shudder with excitement.</p><p>After we had breakfast it was time for the "Samantha's Semen Sanitization Squad" to commence its duties. Billy got the ladder from the store-room and began to wipe and clean the ceiling off the remnants of his early morning squirting exercise. I loaded the washing machine with the spoiled sheets and covers. Then I inspected my room carefully and stumbled upon dozens of stale, dried and crusty splashes and shrapnels of brotherly climactic exuberance. It was a tedious undertaking to say the least, but after 90 minutes of scrubbing, wiping and washing I felt confident. And yet, I sensed the faint odor of stale cum creeping up my nose. I teared the windows open.</p><p>"Jesus, it smells like a teenage boy's bedroom in here, Billy!", I reprimanded my baby brother in jest.</p><p>He just shrugged.</p><p>"It's not my fault, Sam", Billy retorted, "You wanted it that way, I just followed orders!". A coy smile scampered over his lips</p><p>"I even tried to warn you!". </p><p>He stepped from the ladder and pointed upwards.</p><p>"Do you think, mom and dad will notice?",  </p><p>I looked up, mustered the wet, spread smudge on the ceiling and started to chuckle.</p><p>"Let's check again, when it's completely dry. Right now, it's barely noticeable. Good work, champ!", I replied snarkily and burst out, laughing.</p><p>"Oh, you don't like it, Sam? Be careful, or I'll make another one!", he challenged me with a boyish giggle.</p><p>"Don't you dare, you little Cum King. Wait, I will teach you some manners!"</p><p>I pushed Billy on my bed, playfully pinned his slender frame down and sat on my little stud's hips. And he let it happen, acquisently.</p><p>"My oh my, what have we here? A cute, little boy in the clutches of his puckish older sister!". </p><p>I grinned victoriously.</p><p>I leaned close over Billy's cute face and recognized the ambiguous mix of longing and puzzlement in his coruscant, emerald eyes.</p><p>"I wonder where his weak spots are", I whispered. Then I started to pinch and tickle and my little boy began to squirm and laughed raucously.</p><p>"Sam, Stoop!". He panted and tried to wrestle free from my grasp, but to no avail. I sensed his firm muscles contracting and enjoyed the sensation of his wiggling body under me.</p><p>Then I felt his hardening dick poking against my ass cheeks.</p><p>"Oops". He snickered.</p><p>"You are such a naughty boy, Billy", I reprehended my little brother teasingly, yanked up his shirt and gazed at the heaving boyish chest and flat, delicately chiseled stomach. </p><p>"I am innocent, Sam", he begged and giggled again, "Please let me go. I'll do anything you want ... Ahh, you're so heavy!!"</p><p>I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.</p><p>"I'll take your word for it, Billy", I whispered and climbed off with a lecherous smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello dear readers,</p><p>Merry X-Mas and a happy new year! It seems Samantha's story still lingers in the back of my head. Initially it was planned as a quick two-parter. Now, with more and more details taking shape, I decided to expand the scope a little. So it will be at least 5 chapters now!</p><p>I hope you like this latest installment! As always I am eager to hear from you.</p><p> </p><p>Since AO3 does not offer things like polls: </p><p>There are two possible endings planned for this:</p><p>1.) Quite normal / wholesome ending happening between x-mas 2020 and new year's eve, before Sam returns to college</p><p>2.) An ending with a little twist ( no further details disclosed for now) </p><p>You can cast your vote by commenting. The winning vote will be the official ending of the story.</p><p>I will now retreat to my den and attend to family business. See you next year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>